PunchOut!
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Garderobe is a maiden garden, a place where beautiful girls go to become perfect women. Mai Otome.


**Punch-Out!  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, but I do hold a copy of the game for the Wii.

Notes: So continuing with Heart-san's prompts. Also, thanks for the well wishes, my girl is much better now, apparently the docs were treating a different infection and the new medication lowered the fever (sadly her mother insisted in staying with us a couple of days more).

Edit: I made a mistake with Nao's column number... thanks to Swift-san for pointing it.

* * *

Garderobe was for everyone a maiden garden, a place where beautiful girls went to become perfect women; they learnt the arts, the sciences, the ability to cook the most varied and delicious dishes. They became women that could hold conversation about very different topics… and if they had the ability to punch a guy through a wall; well that was mostly to protect their master's and their maidenhood.

In one of the gyms of Garderobe the Second and Fourth Columns were supervising an exercise class of the two Meister Otome that belonged to Mashiro; neither girl had properly graduated from the academy, so especial classes were held in account of their especial circumstances. Normally this class was supervised by Miss Maria, but the older woman had been forced to take some vacations after it had been made noticed that she hadn't took one in almost ten years (Miss Maria had the suspicion that certain Columns just wanted to get rid of her).

Also the class usually consisted of typical exercises and was closed to the public, but both Nao Zhang and Natsuki Kruger had insisted that a boxing match will be better suited to see if both girls could defend themselves without the aid of their robes…. They had also insisted that inviting some students and selling them tickets wouldn't hurt anybody.

Sadly things weren't going according to plan. Some months before Nina had ditched Sergey completely to start a relationship with the Arinko, and now neither girl was keen in hitting her girlfriend without the protection of the robes. This had proven most true as the only moment that Arika's glove had made contact with the dark haired Otome; the red haired girl had apologized profusely and begged that they didn't break up.

After that the two older Otome had taken both girls off the ring, put on some gloves, and proceeded to show every Otome the honor in the pugilistic sport… that honor of course lasted until Nao made contact.

"You hit my nose!" Natsuki screamed, grateful that the nanomachines in her bloodstream prevented a broken bone. "You stupid Juliet!"

What followed after that was a display of dishonor, betrayal and deceit so big, that in the future the stories of this class were used to teach Otome what to NEVER do on a fight; this only ended when a roundhouse kick from Natsuki finally caught the Break String Spinel on the head.

"Julia? Is that you? I missed you…" After those words, the red haired Otome finally fell on the ground dreaming in her unconscious state of a giant mecha Spider and off using her help in swindling perverted men off their money.

Natsuki for her part couldn't enjoy her victory, as at that exact same moment Miss Maria came back from her vacation; apparently being Miss Maria surpassed the title of Gakuencho, and both she and a concussioned Nao Zhang (that actually insisted that her name was Yuuki Nao) were force to retake an extra semester at school.

Of course this could only be a legend, or a story created by those in opposition of Garderobe; because Garderobe is, after all, a maiden garden, a place where beautiful girls go to become perfect women and violence has no room in such an ideal heaven.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Don't know if it's very funny, I really tried but… my computer chair kinda broke, and I'm gonna miss it (actually it's a miracle it lasted this long, it was held together with duct tape and lots of love)... yeah I get attached to material stuff, I know.

Prompts used: 7) Nina/Arika; 12) exercise; 14) a boxing match; 18) someone gets kicked in the head


End file.
